


Personal Feelings

by Signighter



Series: 不负责任的恋爱幻想 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Diagonal front and back makes sense, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signighter/pseuds/Signighter
Summary: OOC加粗警告奈尔 x 芝诺斯，GB是恋人节那篇的前因，迟到近两个月的生贺时间线1.0前的不负责任恋爱幻想，没逻辑有bug年龄：奈尔36-37，芝诺斯18-19
Relationships: Nael van Darnus/Zenos yae Galvus
Series: 不负责任的恋爱幻想 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821772
Kudos: 1





	Personal Feelings

“尤拉……达纳斯？”

这位皇族的贵人……呸，这趾高气昂、毛都没长齐的雏鸟，一只他——如果这位喜欢的话那么是她——她别无选择、恭敬顾忌的加尔乌斯。

芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯歪坐在她的长沙发上，刺眼金发铺散于磨损褪色的织物中。残阳倾辉庭中，暧昧暖黄染过皇子的半边脸颊，他状似随意、礼数全无的把沾了泥点的军靴搁在玻璃茶几上，他的眼睛是冷原上晴空的蓝。

他的、芝诺斯的眼睛仍望着她，像过去许多次会议典礼；许多、更多的不期而遇中那样的直白坦荡，从不加以掩饰，从未更进一步。他专注而缺乏热情，那双蓝眼睛里缺乏渴望、冲动、甚至任何有推动力的倾向，他是一千面明镜构筑的迷宫，映出无穷多个尴尬狼狈却仍不愿放弃的她自己的影像。

芝诺斯用沉默回绝了她关于卧室和床铺的建议，而拉上窗帘——她尚不至在自己的巢穴中为这种小事恳求他人。

此时此处的窗外夜空空无一物，此时此处她心知日落月升，达拉穆德仍伴月旁。

奈尔转身时正得见灯光与暗影振翅伴这贵人左右，皇子的侧脸曲线介于少年与青年之间。他的不存在的、歪斜拉长、投于墙面的影子展露出他那位父亲：那位更年长、更不可一世、固执迂腐的耶·加尔乌斯的冷笑来。她的决心足够而心跳无可挽回地加速，好在她瞥见皇子隐在暗中的那只手——一刻不曾放松地搁置于枪柄上。呼吸，奈尔，奈尔……呼——吸。

“向我展示吧，”芝诺斯从茶几上撤下双脚，直起腰来，他如此迅速地掌握了对她发号施令的诀窍，如此……及时的命令，几乎能断定是一种高高在上的慈悲，“就在这里。”

奈尔耸了耸肩，脱掉外套丢到椅子上，再才是阴郁地思考起所谓观赏性，和老加尔乌斯，那是说，陛下，演演默剧；而神圣军团长加尔乌斯阁下，他那糟糕的幽默感注定让事情演变成难以忍受的情景喜剧，至于眼前这个——

她放慢速度解开下一粒衬衫纽扣，感知到另一人的视线如水银流淌过自己裸露的前胸，那里久不见天日的皮肤青白、在初秋的白昼里短暂地出过一层薄汗，而今已然冷却，徒留黏腻的触感，往下是款式简单的女式胸衣——不敬业的色情片主演该拿什么去取悦这个最新的小加尔乌斯？

这件美得仅仅只是意味着美的天成之作，这完美负载他父亲指令的精巧传信鸟，她别无选择地揭开他十全十美的外在去探寻理解，谈判、交易，再直白些：贿赂。她面对一片纯粹虚无，她甚至还没能搞清楚他长久以来向她投注的关注是从何而出。

奈尔不得要领地往左侧挪过一步，略微扭转一下腰肢，自觉那非常、非常奇怪。她抬头去观察她的评委，芝诺斯一言不发，神色如雕塑一般平和肃穆，被过分美丽的存在关注时而使人得意忘形，如今她得不到鼓舞却也未收获明确的厌恶——倒像在等候命运的判词——便是完完全全的咎由自取。一滴汗液从奈尔的额角直滑入鬓发里。她得把这个做下去，至少先把这一步做完。

在家中杀死或许再分尸一位皇子的提案倏忽进展出毛骨悚然的诱惑力，又随即被否决，她记得那些曾在午夜入梦的碎片，阒静里生出的蓝色眼睛。

月亮应是升起来了。

衬衫滑落到地面，或许不去管它就好……她的心跳也太快了些，她不该再瞎想这些有的没的了。奈尔拧过手腕去解开背后的胸衣搭扣，火烧火燎般将它一并丢开。第七军团长的乳房形状尚属挺拔，但远远称不上丰腴，虽然在此前的近二十年里，这都还算个优点。

“过来，我想……看得更清楚些。”他微笑起来，那种眩目的美貌在室内的阴悒里漾开涟漪——这位皇子必不缺乏年轻昳丽的追求者。奈尔在迈步向前时竭力克制低头审视自己的冲动，她的肉体过于坚硬、理所应当的疤痕累累，芝诺斯或许在青春期懵懂的冲动中对白鸦那身著名的银铠心怀渴望，但那所有的凝视，持续至此的凝视——今日今时汇聚于这具必然在他臆想之外的女性躯壳？

白银的凶鸟知道自己看起来该是什么样子：嶙峋起伏的筋索肌腱，乏善可陈的脂肪团块，缺乏牵动性吸引力的诸般要素。他真的能对着这东西充血勃起、神魂颠倒以至于背叛饲主吗？该死的她其实看不出来。

她竟沦落至苦心揣摩这庸人眷养的猎犬之心意！

“你如此紧绷，”这年轻人睁着那双艳丽剔透的蓝眼睛，哑声评判道，“你也会担忧凶兆吗，白鸦？”

或许他能被羞辱一位军团长这种事情打动，她全无把握地猜测着，并不想回答芝诺斯的问句。相较铠甲而言，日常服饰实在够方便穿脱，她踢开拖鞋，伸手去解自己的皮带。在他人面前如此袒露身体还是叫她心神不宁、肢端僵硬，或许她不该这么急着甩开胸衣……潮红从她的面颊蔓延过脖颈，奈尔侧过脸去、放任自己咬紧了下唇。

如果他要的是这个，那就给他。

她弯下腰去剥下自己的长裤，她已靠得足够近了，鼻尖几乎蹭到芝诺斯的膝盖。皇子的靴面上有一股雨后墓园里的潮湿泥土腥气，他在此时突兀地再次变换了坐姿，放下了始终交叠着的双腿，靴尖擦过她下颚的时候奈尔花费了一秒去徒劳地质疑这是否算一种侮辱，随后她看到了年轻人长裤下明显的隆起，姑且判断事情是在往好的方向发展。

脱掉内裤的时候她注意到新鲜的湿润痕迹，粘稠透明的体液或许刚在布料与她的两腿之间拉出过细丝。他会喜欢……他肯定喜欢，这感情足够左右他的理智吗？他开始想象了吗？他的手还是稳稳的握着枪柄，与一刻钟前别无二致，如此的贴近使她看不到芝诺斯的神情，或许这正是他的真正目的。

奈尔直起身来，垂手在芝诺斯面前站定，多少愣上了一会才开始忧心自己表现得是否太过坦然，在过去不乏处心积虑想爬上范·达纳斯阁下床榻的男女，总结规律半遮半掩显然是更常用的手法，话说回来那些蠢货倒也没一个脱得像她现在这么干净。

“你习惯修剪它？”芝诺斯有些含混地问，他俩挨得很近了，她裸露的皮肤似乎感察到另一人的湿润呼吸。

远东属洲的愚民们坚信光滑无毛的阴部能招来不幸，国父在上，为他们提供近乎无偿的基础教育确实势在必行。

“不，这是天生的。”她简短地答道，准备好应对接下来顺理成章的抚摸：确认。

但芝诺斯只是用没拿枪的那只手贴上她的腰部，指腹几乎是小心翼翼地摩挲过一道凹陷的伤疤，她屏息凝神，意识到自己在轻微地颤抖。

“需要我为您口交吗？”奈尔问道。

芝诺斯收回了手，向后靠进松软的沙发靠垫里，那双蓝眼睛带着一种奈尔非常熟悉的专注，目光相交后片刻，皇子的呼吸急促起来。

“可以。”他说，声音是前所未有的沙哑。

她在年轻人两腿中间跪好的时候，芝诺斯已经拉下了裤子，露出半勃的阴茎。奈尔咽下一口唾沫，突然感觉到干渴。

然后她张开嘴，把男人的阴茎顶端收入嘴唇之中。

这件事最初颇为鼓舞人心，它慢慢在她的唇舌间壮大起来，拥挤着磨蹭她的口腔内壁，她尝到一些带有腥气的咸味，并花费上比预计更少的努力去压下胃部隐约翻腾的不适。

早年短暂的医学生涯在她生命中留下了不轻不重的印记，其中包括不太严重的洁癖，她出过汗后湿冷发黏的小腿埋在长绒地毯里，她的肩背肌肉仍然紧绷着，她想要一些热水……

奈尔俯下脸去，用湿润的嘴唇捋过它经络突露的柱身，她浅浅吮吸着，牙齿发着抖摩擦过他，舌头压在阴茎下面，她生疏地、试探着左右活动它，花一点力气在肉与肉中间刮弄舔舐，持续几秒后，她后退了一些，第二次吞吐更深也更长。

在她做到第四或第五组的时候，芝诺斯的双手抓住了她，他又重又急地狠按她的头，阴茎猛地顶过细腻柔嫩的软鄂，奈尔的咽喉深处翻滚过一阵剧烈的呕吐感，她在开始盲目挣扎之前或许尽力忍受了一到两次，但在神智再次回归的时候，她于发黑的视野中、手肘和膝盖传来的绒毛触感里意识到自己正跪伏在芝诺斯脚下，从体腔深处没完没了地向外倾倒呛咳与干呕之声，她的口腔里充斥着胃酸的苦味，会厌一片炸裂开的痛。

她给搞砸啦。

“尤拉，尤拉……奈尔？”皇子的声音从上方传来，语调几乎带有一丝关切，他没再触碰她。

她支撑自己坐起来，拿手背抹一把下巴上狼狈涂抹的口涎，心知无论如何也没法收拾出世俗准则上的得体。她甚至克制了一会才压下愤怒：对那个近二十年无人使用的名字的愤怒。

今日，准确来说，日头仍高悬天空的时候，她在家族墓地拦下了孤身一人的青年皇子。在刻有“尤拉·达纳斯”之名的墓碑之前，也即是说，在她的兄长的安息之地前，她又一次从皇子的眼中读出了不加掩饰的迷恋，这一次她怀抱合乎逻辑的目的回望，展露出一点克制的笑容。再往后的谈话转移到此间，在一大半的事实掩饰下，老达纳斯将军的死因被简单地忽略。她很可能已经摸上了名为芝诺斯的门扉，她所欠缺的仅仅是——

如果羞辱可能铸成一把钥匙，那体面也非她此刻所必须，又一浪夹杂有瘙痒的刺痛抓挠过她咽喉，奈尔眨了眨眼，把涌上喉头的酸水咽了回去。

“奈尔、奈尔·范·达纳斯，”她咀嚼着这个使用多年的名字，从中汲取力量，“请容许逝者之名长眠墓中，殿下。”

殿下……她向前膝行半步，伸手去抚摩皇子勃发的欲望象征，她用脸颊蹭过柱身沾染的唾液，低声询问道：“能准许我再试一次吗？”

“你觉得我在羞辱你吗？”芝诺斯突兀地问道，他的语速变快了，今天第一次，他几乎是有些不悦的，“你就是这么揣摩我的，奈尔？”

他的情绪突然倾泻而下，此时，芝诺斯的形象几乎是真正与他的年龄相吻合了，他急促、尖锐而过分直白地问道：“你真的觉得这就是我想要的？真的觉得我有哪一刻是在盘算着该如何控制你？真的觉得我在计算着如何玩弄你才能让这看起来像是一笔划算买卖吗？”

哇哦，钥匙。

奈尔意识到她不再有克制自己的必要，几乎真心实意的笑容在她脸上浮现，她操着确如鸟雀般轻快的调门回答他：

“我觉得这——就是我想要的，殿下。”

她没有再请示许可就凑近过去，口腔的软肉又一次温暖湿润地包裹住年轻人坚硬挺直的下身，这回她吞得更深动作也更迅速连贯，那种厚重粘滞的触感刺激叫芝诺斯猛地扯紧了埋在自己胯下的满头银发——她实在学得很快。

他激烈炙热地射在奈尔的嘴里时并没能想到太多的东西，而他的视线黏在眼前的一派光景上：这个因着他无聊的动物本能与人类思想共同运作而心心念念的人；这具赤裸着跪坐在他脚下，捂着嘴、掐着颈，肩胛颤抖着克制呕吐反应的肉身。奈尔是在等待一个明确的指示吗？吞下去或者吐出来？他的手指上缠绕有一缕银白发丝，芝诺斯盯着它看了几秒，左手如梦初醒地松开牢牢紧攥的枪柄，向前向下去摸索奈尔的皮肤，他们的汗水与体温旖旎地织融一体，室内漂荡着肉欲的余韵。

他听见自己的声音，餍足、轻柔而带有全无必要的低声下气，他在问：

“我可以吻你吗？”

他眼看着错愕划过另一人的眉眼，随即被修饰为笑容，奈尔挑眉勾唇的时候确实不负那些碎嘴士兵的言传——白银凶鸟金属色的眼瞳中蕴藏凶兆。

“当然不行，殿下，”他得到的回答简单坦荡、理所应当，“您不会喜欢自己的味道的，容我先行漱濯？”

前往浴室的道路毫无疑问的漫长、与一个典型加雷马人应奉行的效率至上原则背道而驰。这主要是谴责他们在走廊里花了过多的时间依偎交缠，他的本意大约是叫奈尔至少先披上件外套遮掩，最终成果却是把自己的衣物丢了一路。皮肉厮抹间氤氲起温泉水汽般暖热柔和的情愫，芝诺斯的手抚摸过年长者异常光滑而软腻的腿根皮肤，沾染了五指炽热粘稠的汁液，直观感触到对方的热情给了他比预计更多的鼓舞。但他从白鸦的肩颈间抬起头来时，又意识到上述种种对年长者神情造成的影响，似乎仅仅是脸颊较此前愈发酡红。

奈尔显然是怀揣着最琐屑的利益和最卑下的目的在向他示好，他俩彼此对这一点心知肚明，芝诺斯一向只靠本能就足以洞悉人心，而对眼前这人大概是感觉上头，近乎通灵。他甚至有自负自己分辨出了奈尔什么时候在刻意扮演受辱的贞洁烈女，又是什么时候夸大了痛苦与脆弱的存在——一切只是为讨他欢心。

然而即使目的与白鸦所饰演的角色都不曾打动他，表演与表演者自身却迷人得近乎致命。芝诺斯在这充满着喧哗和骚动的愚人舞台上从未寻得半点意义，但仅是伶人间的彼此怜悯；于对方身上见到自己的影子；见到一个更年长、更冷酷而精于算计、更少有所谓人性、更幸运以至于在一片虚无中寻得了意义的自己，这种感情——他显然已被爱情的箭矢贯穿，竟开始为它聱牙诘曲、搜肠刮肚地编纂因果。

或许表演本身亦是示好的一重——他的思路已陷入了诡辩的歧途。金发的皇子在浴室门前终于找回了唇舌，学着每个这年纪的年轻人都看过的情色片那样动作，把矮他将近一头的人摁在某处坚固竖直的平面上，他凑得可近，呼出的热息拂过奈尔额前的第三眼，年长者像只坏脾气的鸟类那样歪歪头，再才是抬眼回望向他。

“你……是更喜欢女人吗？”他问，自知已完全沦落为揣摩对方心思、试图讨人欢心的那方，“我想再做一次。”

“您想做什么都行。”白鸦有些古怪地笑起来，那双手——那银铸的十指懒洋洋搭在他的腰背上，似乎真心沉醉于这些甜腻得过分的搂抱接触中。

“如果您的幻想是被中年男人按在床上……”一个不太明显的停顿，或许是斟酌着词句，“按在床上进入的话，晚些时候也可以试试。”

“不过你最好先进去把自己洗干净——里外都是。”

他晚些时候确实得到了吻，不止一个，带着漱口水发凉的薄荷味，他们的唇舌热切纠葛，熟稔得像早已相识了半个星历，年轻皇子腰腹的曲线明快生动，肌肤的触感柔韧细腻，值得珍珠、花瓣、还有其他一切转瞬即逝的美好比喻。他的声音哽咽在黏膜间搅动的水声里，奈尔的胸腔贴紧他，他们的心跳亲密无间。

一部分事实符合逻辑与幻想，奈尔与他的梦境造物拥有一样近乎本能的控制欲、一样线条流畅的手指和一样的眼睛，尤其是一样的眼睛。

而超出想象的部分自然更难以言辞传达，他的内里被打开、循序渐进地扩展，在接受了一番生硬而近乎好奇的试探后他突兀地坠入快感的泥沼里，由尾椎辐射蔓延的官能刺激如熔岩滚烫，往后的事情只须归纳为随波逐流。

他在一段缺失了度量的时间后达到顶点，情事带来的快感显得安全、放松并因而缺乏意义，由此不可避免的导致更深切的空虚。

“你知道我会为你隐瞒。”芝诺斯在高潮后不可避免的软弱里冒失地指出，而内心并不多在意答案，仅仅是想开启一段对话，多听一听那把银的嗓子浸过情欲后的音色。

“即使你不做现在这一切……你在墓园里就该知道的。”

白鸦俯下身来，避开眼神的交锋，简单亲吻了他的唇角。

他得到的回答吐字清晰、语调轻佻：

“我也爱你。”

End

**Author's Note:**

> 尤拉：Eula  
> 达拉穆德：Dalamud
> 
> ————————————————————  
> 自由心证时间：  
> 有时候他们对对方的脑补有点太过头了
> 
> ————————————————————  
> 文曲无关仅记录：  
> bgm：Undisclosed Desires


End file.
